Users of mobile devices with touch-screens face several challenges when interfacing with traditional web applications intended for access by a browser at a terminal with a full-size display. One challenge relates to reading and inputting information into HTML forms displayed on mobile devices. Such HTML forms are traditionally designed for personal computer (PC) browsers. However, PCs provide larger screens and require different user behaviors than mobile devices. As a result, it can be less convenient for users to read and input information into HTML forms on mobile devices. For instance, an HTML form designed for PC browsers may be displayed on mobile devices at a small size that is difficult to read. In such a case, the user may need to pinch to zoom in on input fields of the HTML form, enter information into the input fields, and then zoom back out.